degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
The Degrassi Timeline
A timeline of events in the Degrassi universe. Includes information from The Kids of Degrassi Street, Degrassi Junior High, Degrassi High, and Degrassi: The Next Generation. 1974 *'August '- Joey Jeremiah is born. *Archie Simpson is born. 1976 *Caitlin Ryan is born. 1984 *Winnie Oh is born. 1985 *Matt Oleander is born 1986 *Dylan Michalchuk is born 1987 *Jay Hogart is born 1988 *Jimmy Brooks is born. *Terri MacGregor is born. *Ashley Kerwin is born. *Marco Del Rossi is born. *Ellie Nash is born. *Hazel Aden is born. *Alex Nunez is born. *Gavin "Spinner" Mason is born. *Craig Manning is born. *Sean Cameron is born. *Griffin Pierce-Taylor is born. *Rick Murray is born. *'September' - Spike gets pregnant by Shane McKay. *'October' - Paige Michalchuk is born. 1989 *'April' - J.T. Yorke is born. *'June' - Spike unexpectedly goes into labour during the end of year dance at Degrassi Junior High. *'June' - Emma Nelson is born. *'August 15' - Manny Santos is born. *'September' - Derek Wheeler's adoptive parents are killed by a drunk driver. *'November '' '-''' Liberty Van Zandt is born *Toby Isaacs is born. *Damian Hayes is born *Kelly Ashoona is born. *Chris Sharpe is born. 1990 *Shane McKay, Emma's biological father, jumps off a bridge during an acid trip and suffers brain damage. *Danny Van Zandt is born. *Riley Stavros is born. *Jane Vaughn is born. *Johnny DiMarco is born. *Blue Chessex is born. *Bruce the Moose is born. *Peter Stone is born. *Darcy Edwards is born. *Kendra Mason is born. *'''June - Degrassi Junior High burns down due to boiler problems during the end of year dance. *'September' - The former students of Degrassi Junior High start a new school year at Degrassi High 1991 *Snake and Spike plan their first date, but Spike bows out gracefully after discovering Snake would rather go with Michelle. *Claude Tanner commits suicide inside of Degrassi High School. 1992 *Degrassi High is shut down due to structural problems. *Caitlin Ryan and Joey Jeremiah get engaged for ten seconds. *Tessa Campanelli gets pregnant by Joey and has an abortion. *Derek Wheeler drives drunk and gets into an accident, killing a two year old child and severely injuring Lucy Fernandez. 1993 The following characters has been retconned for Season 10 *'March 31' - Anya MacPherson was born. *Chantay Black was born. *Declan Coyne was born. *Fiona Coyne was born. *Holly J. Sinclair was born. *Leia Chang was born. *Mia Jones was born. *April - Riley Stavros was born. *Sav Bhandari was born. 1994 *Jane Vaughn is molested by her father. *Eli Goldsworthy is born. *Drew Torres is born. *Bianca DeSousa is born. *Jake Martin was born. *'May' - Imogen Moreno was born. *Katie Matlin was born. *Marisol Lewis is born. *Mo Mashkour was born. 1995 *Adam Torres is born. The following characters have been retconned for Season 10 *Clare Edwards is born. *Alli Bhandari is born. *Jenna Middleton is born. *K.C. Guthrie is born. *Connor Deslauriers is born. *Dave Turner is born. *Wesley Betenkamp is born. *Hannah is born. 1996 *Julia and Joey's daughter, Craig's half-sister, Angela Jeremiah is born. *Jess Martello is born. *Sadie Rowland is born. 1997 *Julia Jeremiah and Joey Jeremiah get married. *Tori Santamaria is born. *Maya Matlin is born. *Zig Novak is born. *Tristan Milligan is born. 2000 *Julia Jeremiah dies. 2001 *Derek Wheeler is released from prison. August *Jeff Isaacs, with his son Toby, move in with Kate Kerwin and her daughter Ashley. September *Spike's daughter Emma Nelson meets her online friend in person, only to discover he is an online predator. *Degrassi High re-opens as newly remodeled Degrassi Community School. *Degrassi Hosts its 10th High School Reunion. *Derek Wheeler apologizes to Lucy Fernandez for the accident which caused her disability. *Ashley Kerwin is elected school president after running against J.T. Yorke. *Degrassi Community School hosts it's first nighttime dance, where Terri MacGreggor shows up intoxicated. October *Ashley and Jimmy consider having sex, but decide not to. November *Jimmy takes Spinner's ADHD medication to boost his energy for the big game. December *Ashley discovers her father is gay. 2002 January *Emma gets her first period during school. February *A rumor goes around that Liberty Van Zandt and Mr. Armstrong have a sexual relationship. It is later discovered Mr. Armstrong was just helping her with math, as she has dyscalculia. March *Jimmy and Spinner egg Ms. Kwan's car, which causes her to take a leave of absence from Degrassi. *Emma Nelson and Sean Cameron go on their first date. April *Paige Michalchuk starts the Spirit Squad at school, and has Manny Santos join. May *Ashley and Terri decide to enter the schools lunchtime cabaret, but Terri decides to add Paige to the act. This angers Ashley and she drops out of the act. June *Ashley takes ecstasy at her party. September *Craig Manning, Ellie Nash and Marco Del Rossi enroll at Degrassi Community School. *Craig Manning is abused by his father. *After Joey Jeremiah discovers Craig is being abused he asks Craig to live with him. *Paige is paid to go on a date with J.T. by Spinner and Hazel. *Spike and Snake begin dating. *Emma and Manny sneak out to go to the 80's dance at school. October *Ashley is outcasted by her friends for how she acted at her house party. She becomes goth after becoming friends with Ellie Nash. *Toby becomes smitten with Kendra, without realizing she's Spinner's sister. *Emma finally accepts her mothers relationship with Mr. Simpson. *Spinner gets an erection in front of the entire class and blames it on Emma's healthy food. *Craig thinks he has free rein to drive after Joey asks Craig to move a car on his used car lot. When Joey goes out of town for the weekend, Craig and his friends take one of Joey's cars for a joyride, but they get caught and Craig gets in trouble. *After seeing Ellie has a belly-button piercing Ashley considers getting one but ends up not doing it. Ellie then tells her she doesn't have to impress her to be her friend. November *Paige Michalchuk is raped by Dean Walton. *In an attempt to make weight for the wrestling team Toby Isaacs begins to skip meals and take laxatives, during a wrestling match Toby passes out and is kicked off the team. *Terri reveals she's been working as a plus-sized model, although she gets made fun of by Mohammed, she later tells him off and has more confidence. December *Manny finally decides to ask Craig out on a date after crushing on him for months, but the date doesn't go as planned as Craig thinks she's too immature. *Ellie writes anonymous love notes to Marco, but he thinks Hazel sent them, who also likes him. *Hazel Aden reveals she is actually Muslim during International Day at Degrassi, where another Muslim girls display was trashed. *Spike gets pregnant with Archie Simpson's child. 2003 January *Spike and Snake get married. *Ellie wants more than just friendship with Marco, but he cannot resolve feelings of confusion concerning his sexuality when he finds that, while he wants to, he cannot bring himself to kiss Ellie. When she realizes the truth, she promises not to tell anyone and agrees to pretend to be his girlfriend as he is not yet ready to come out. February *J.T. is given detention with Ms. Hatzilakos, and as they spend the time taking care of a set of guinea pigs, he begins to develop romantic feelings towards her. When he makes fun of her later on, she is hurt but is amazed by J.T.'s ability with the animals when one goes into labour. *Emma and Sean are a couple again and she invites him over to her house for dinner, but a misunderstanding with Spike and Snake leads him to storming out. He heads over to Jimmy's house who is hosting a party, and begins to raid the liquor cabinet. He is convinced he has lost Emma again, but when she catches up with him and he explains the pressure he is under at home, she reassures him she still has faith in him. March *Liberty is upset when she does not make the girls floor hockey team, and when Ms. Hatzilakos makes her team manager she throws herself into the job, but begins to take it too seriously. In the end she realizes she has taken things to far. *Terri reads Paige's life lines only to tell her that her days are numbered, Paige takes advantage of this and Ashley tells her so. The whole situation was taken lightly and they remained friends. April *With the relationship between Jimmy and Ashley seemingly back on track, she begins to doubt herself when Jimmy tells her he preferred her old look to her new Gothic image, she then breaks up with him. *After a sex education class, J.T. convinces Toby to purchase condoms in preparation for a sexual encounter with Kendra, something that neither Kendra nor Spinner take kindly to. Toby then tells Spinner it was J.T.'s idea and J.T. gets covered in condoms. May *When Emma's protest against genetically modified foods in the cafeteria is all but ignored by Mr. Raditch, it inadvertently leads to a food fight. When she gets the chance to apologize, she stands firm and finds herself suspended. *Spinner, jealous of his cool, expensive items, steals Jimmy's MP3 Player. *Paige has had six months of counselling to help get over her rape, but when Dean returns to Degrassi for a basketball game, she refuses to watch the game. When Spinner and J.T. learn the truth, they pick a fight with him to defend her honor and Paige decides she wants to press charges against Dean. *Marco officially admits to Ellie that he's gay. June *Albert Manning dies. *Craig has a breakdown at the year end dance, and with the help of Terri discovers he really did love his father. September *Emma reunites with her biological father, Shane McKay, who now lives in a group home due to brain damage suffered as a teenager. *Jack Simpson is born. *Sick of being perceived as "cute", Manny Santos changes her image to "hot" by wearing revealing clothes. *Marco Del Rossi comes out to Spinner. *Marco is jumped by a group of Gay Bashers. *Archie Simpson gets diagnosed with leukemia, leading him to reconnect with Derek Wheeler. October *Sean steals Mr. Simpson's computer to prove himself worthy to Jay Hogart and The Candy Bandits gang. November *Ellie's father leaves to do work with the Army, this causes her mother to relapse into her alcoholic ways. *Ellie begins to cut herself to ease her pain, when Paige sees this she goes to Ms. Sauve to get Ellie help. *Terri begins getting notes from her secret admirer Rick Murray. *With Sean and Emma officially broken up, Emma sets her sights on the new kid in school, Chris Sharpe, and goes to a rave with Manny where he's DJing. Emma then discovers that he has a girlfriend, Manny says to still go for it but Emma refuses. *Manny and Craig have sex. *Emma and Manny have a fight where Manny calls Emma a "stuck-up prude princess" and Emma calls Manny "the school slut". December *Terri's relationship with Rick becomes abusive. *Craig has been in a relationship with both Ashley and Manny, when they both discover they have been lied to they dump him. *Joey Jeremiah and Caitlin Ryan pick up where they left off over ten years ago. 2004 January *Emma reveals to Mr. Raditch that Sean and The Candy Bandits are the ones who have been stealing from Degrassi, this scores Sean two months worth of detention. *Manny discovers she's pregnant from having sex with Craig, and makes the hard decision to abort the pregnancy. *Toby is caught trying to change Jimmy's low math grade, Mr. Raditch gives both of them Saturday detention. February *Mr. Raditch introduces Saturday detention, and Hazel, Ellie, Jimmy, Toby, and Sean are the first inductees. Despite being in different cliques, they begin to bond together as the day progresses leading them to wonder how their friendships will fare on Monday. *Ellie and Sean begin dating. Hazel and Jimmy begin dating. *Terri MacGreggor is put into a coma by Rick Murray. March *Craig's band Downtown Sasquatch go up against Ashley's Hell Hath No Fury for a chance to win a recording session. When Ashley makes it personal by singing a song about what Craig put her through, Craig attempts to counter by making his song an apology. In the end Downtown Sasquatch wins the competition. April *Marco runs into his parents while on his first date with Dylan Michalchuk. *Paige and Spinner decide to skip class, but when Ashley still has not returned to school after her emotional trauma following her breakup with Craig, Paige insists on bringing her along with them on their day off, during which Ashley enters an Elvis impersonator contest. *Emma and J.T. discover Snake's will, leading Emma to believe that the chemotherapy has failed. *Mia Jones's daughter, Isabella Jones, is born. May *Sean gets his own apartment after being emancipated when his brother, Tracker, moves to Alberta. When Sean throws a party at his house Amy Peters-Hoffman gets alcohol poisoning. *J.T. and Manny begin dating. June *It's the end-of-the-year dance at Degrassi, and Jimmy wants it to be perfect for his date and friends, but one misfortune after another continually plagues the evening. *Feeling guilty for stealing Snake's laptop, Sean comes clean, but getting Mr. Simpson's forgiveness is not easy. *Dylan Michalchuk graduates from Degrassi Community School. September *Terri MacGreggor transfers to a private school after suffering brain damage from Rick's abuse. *Darcy Edwards and Chantay Black enroll in Degrassi Community School. *Paige goes to trial for her rape. *Paige loses her rape trial to Dean Walton, who is found not guilty. She later crashes Spinner's car into Dean's as an act of revenge. *Craig discovers his father left him $10,000 in his will. *Marco comes out to his mother. *Alex runs against Marco in the school election, Marco is elected president while Marco makes Alex vice-president. *Emma tries to get Chris back once she notices he has an interest in Liberty, saying what would people think of her if Chris went out with Liberty after her. October *Rick Murray returns to Degrassi. *Emma and Paige begin a campaign to get Rick out of Degrassi, when things get too out of hand, Emma stops the campaign and stops hanging out with Paige and company. *Sean asks Ellie to move in with him, but she is unsure until her mom gets drunk again and burns their kitchen down. *With Paige sick, Manny is in charge of the Spirit Squad's car wash fund raiser. She asks Spinner if Downtown Sasquatch will play at the event, and things get steamy between the two. November *After being fired from The Dot Grill, Paige gets a job working alongside her nemesis Alex at the movie theatre concession stand to pay off the damages to Spinner's car. But when Spinner starts taking advantage of Paige's debt and humiliates her in public, a fuming and fed-up Paige breaks up with him. *Mr. Simpson partners Rick with Toby in Media Immersion class, resulting in a new friendship. They compete to see who can get more kisses from the girls at school. December *Rick is humiliated during the "Whack Your Brain" event at school, this is the last straw for Rick so he brings a gun to school. *After being tricked by Spinner and Jay, Rick shoots Jimmy Brooks in the back which confines him to a wheelchair for life. *Rick attempts to shoot Emma, Sean steps in, and wrestles Rick for the gun, causing Rick to get fatally shot. He is killed. *In the aftermath of the school shooting, Sean has become the hero. When his mother is interviewed on TV, Sean and his friends take a trip to Wasaga Beach so he can confront his past, but instead he decides to stay and live with his parents. *Toby, J.T. and Manny attend Rick's funeral. 2005 January *Spinner and Jay get expelled because of their bullying being the cause of the school shooting. June *Caitlin Ryan leaves for LA, breaking her second engagement to Joey Jeremiah. *Craig is diagnosed with bipolar disorder. *Ashley moves to England. July *Liberty Van Zandt gets pregnant by J.T. Yorke. September *Peter Stone enrolls at Degrassi *Manny Santos takes her top off on video while drunk, with Peter Stone filming. Peter then sends the video out to the entire school. *Manny is kicked out of her house and moves in with Emma and family. *Ellie becomes the new drummer for Downtown Sasquatch. *Paige's boyfriends Matt returns to Toronto a changed man, he dumps Paige and gives her pot. *Paige smokes the pot with Alex before her interview, in which she confesses she's high. 2006 April *Liberty and J.T's unnamed son is born and given up for adoption. June *Paige Michalchuk, Marco Del Rossi, Hazel Aden, Ellie Nash and Alex Nunez graduate from Degrassi Community School. *Ashley returns to Toronto. August *Sean returns to Toronto. September *Mia Jones enrolls at Degrassi Community School. *Marco and Ellie begin as college freshmen at the University of Toronto. *Pagie begins as a college freshman at Banting University. *Peter begins to compete in street races with Sean. *Sean is suspended from school when Ms. Hatzilakos finds weed in his locker after a tip-off. When Sean and Peter compete in a late night street race, Sean loses control of his car and hits a pedestrian. *Ellie writes a harsh piece for the school newspaper, The Core, bashing the housing department and her roommate. Her roommate kicks her out and she then decides to live with Marco and Dylan. *After the hit and run Sean is sent to prison, while Peter receives 500 hours of community service and house arrest for his part in the street race. *Emma finds out Peter put the drugs in Sean's locker, and ends their relationship. *Darcy posts racy photos on her MyRoom Page to raise money for new Spirit Squad uniforms. Because of this, her and Spinner break up. Also, she develops an internet fan by the name of Adams, who Peter claims he knows. Then Adams decides to pay Darcy a visit at her home, so she has her sister Clare call 911 and Adams is arrested, and her computer is confiscated. *Jimmy decides to design and sell T-shirts, he and Spinner decide to go into business together and open a store. After making a success of their business, Jimmy and Spinner's store is burglarized, and they lose their profits. *Alex returns to Degrassi to increase her grades but clashes with a girl named Serena, who she learns she bullied. *Sean is released from jail. October *Craig returns to Toronto to play a music festival, but Manny finds out he is addicted to cocaine. His other friends are pleased Craig has made something of himself, and invite him to a dinner party. When Manny realizes she cannot keep up with the level of conversation, she and Craig leave the table and take some cocaine. Ellie finds Craig's stash, but he tells her it belongs to Manny. Ellie blames Manny for Craig's drug abuse, but even Jesse can see that is not the truth. Taking Back Sunday play at the university, and Ellie gets the chance to interview the band. When Craig blows off Manny to take more drugs, she ends their relationship. Craig performs his song on stage, but when his nose starts to bleed, Ellie realizes he really does have a problem. Craig then goes to rehab. *Liberty reveals to Mia that JT got her pregnant and sold drugs to try and support her and the baby. *Degrassi becomes involved in a school rivalry with Lakehurst High School. *Lakehurst thugs jump Toby and break his arm. *J.T. Yorke dies of a stab wound inflicted by a member of a rival school, Lakehurst. *Degrassi Community School holds the "J.T. Yorke Memorial". *Liberty finally breaks down and cries at the memorial. * A riot breaks out between Lakehurst and Degrassi after Degrassi students protest Lakehurst's participation in the Spirit Squad Regionals. *Paige drops out of Banting University and moves in with Ellie, Marco, and Dylan after causing a dorm fire to hide how bad she's been doing in school. November *Dylan Michalchuk moves to Switzerland to play hockey. *Alex reveals to Paige that she still loves her. *Marco is having a hard time dealing with Dylan's departure, and becomes addicted to online gambling. In order to pay off his debts, he steals from his father. December *Emma fears she is pregnant, but discovers she is not and Sean decides to join the army. *Alex starts stripping. But later quits and moves in with Paige at Marco and Dylan's after discovering her mother used the money she earned to pay Chad's bail. *Lakehurst High School burns down. *Sean Cameron leaves Toronto to join the army. 2007 January *Lakehurst students are integrated into Degrassi Community School much to the dismay of many. *Darcy Edwards is drugged and raped; attempts suicide. *Paige Michalchuk becomes a fashion assistant. *Alex Nuñez moves to Ajax. *Inspired by Craig's success as a rock star, Ashley Kerwin decides she wants to get back into the music industry, and brings Jimmy along for the ride. Performing at an open-mic night, Jimmy outshines her and catches the attention of a record executive. When he insists they put a CD together featuring the both of them, Ashley agrees but later removes Jimmy's vocal track without him knowing. *Spinner Mason is diagnosed with testicular cancer and begins to date Lakehurst girl, Jane Vaughn who Jimmy describes as "Spinner with Boobs." February *Caitlin Ryan hooks-up with Ellie's boyfriend Jesse Stefanovic. *Ellie Nash calls Caitlin Ryan a slut while interviewing her in front of a audience and breaks up with Jesse. *Emma becomes a spokesperson for Purple Dragon, and later takes her clothes off in front of the school in protest of Purple Dragon. March *Marco almost becomes a prostitute for money. *Manny and Jay begin a fake engagement. *Darcy falsely accuses Mr. Simpson of molestation, in order to hide the truth about her rape. *Mr. Simpson is put under investigation. *Ashley Kerwin and Jimmy Brooks end their relationship, stating it's a crutch for the both of them and he begins dating Trina from his physical therapy. *Darcy confesses the truth about her rape. *Manny bombs her Smithdale audition, but Jay scores her a second chance. Jay and Manny get engaged for real. *Ashley goes on tour with Craig in Europe. April *Mia's daughter's father Lucas Valieri resurfaces, looking to get back into their lives. *Paige sleeps with Griffin Pierce-Taylor and later learns he has HIV. *Mr. Simpson returns to Degrassi after his sexual misconduct case is cleared. But his return is unwelcome by some students, so he decides to go back home. *Jimmy is accepted into Hudson University, but decides to try Stem Cell Surgery over the summer. *Peter forms the band Stüdz. *Anya MacPherson hosts the "Free The Children Freedom Fast" which is ruined by Holly J. Sinclair, when she brings in pizzas to the fast. *Anya MacPherson ends her friendship with Holly J. *Manny breaks-up with Jay when she learns he stole the ring she sold from the pawn shop. *Mia goes to a party with Lucas, and brings along Isabella. When the party is busted by the police, and they discover Mia has been drinking they call child services. *Mr. Simpson finally returns to teaching at Degrassi. *While on leave Sean Cameron stays at the Simpson-Nelson household and trains Snake, he later has a breakdown although Snake reassures him everything will be okay. June *Paige's father buys her a condo outside of Toronto. *Marco and Ellie have a moment, they then know that it's time to move out as they have become too dependent on each other. *Ellie Nash becomes editor of The Core. *Liberty Van Zandt is elected school valedictorian. *Spinner almost fails school, again. But he is saved by Jimmy, who pulls the fire alarm and it gives Spinner extra time to study. *Natasha Bedingfield preforms at the Degrassi Senior Prom while Damian cheats on Emma with Liberty. *Emma Nelson, Manny Santos, Toby Isaacs, Liberty Van Zandt, Spinner Mason, Jimmy Brooks and Damian Hayes graduate from Degrassi Community School. *Emma, Manny, Toby, Liberty vist the JT Yorke Mamoral and put the graduation hat on it and flip the tassle like he has grauated. *Daphne Hatzilakos moves to Regina to take care of her sick mother. June-August *Peter Stone is emancipated. *Paige Michalchuk moves to L.A.; becomes the assistant to "The Shores" star Hailey Montel. September *Emma, Liberty, Manny and Kelly begin as college freshman at Smithdale University. *Clare Edwards, Alli Bhandari, Connor Deslauriers and K.C. Guthrie begin their freshman year at Degrassi Community School. *Mia Jones is scouted by a modeling agent at the Degrassi Fashion Show. She later sleeps with Tom Blake when she worries she bombed the T-Bombz audition and Danny breaks up with her because of it. *Mia becomes the new face of T-Bombz. Only to learn she had the job in the bag before even sleeping with Tom Blake. *Jane Vaughn joins the Degrassi Football Team much to the dismay of Derek Haig and Bruce the Moose, who both later jump her in the hall. However, the rest of the team comes to her defense and she remains on the team. *Darcy Edwards moves to Kenya to do charity work and Peter starts dating Mia. *Liberty Van Zandt goes streaking through the Smithdale campus during a sorority party. *Liberty learns that the sorority only wanted her because she was black. *Holly J. Sinclair tries to lose her virginity to Blue Chessex, but he says no but not because he wasn't interested in her. *Riley Stavros kisses Peter Stone on the lips, but denies he's gay. *Holly J.'s family goes bankrupt. So Holly J. begins working at The Dot. *Holly J. learns from Leia Chang that Mia slept with Tom Blake to get the job, so she spreads this news to a reporter doing a piece on Mia. Doing so gets her kicked off the Power Squad. October *Spinner lies to Jane about getting into Police College. She learns that he lied from Holly J., so Jane starts to wonder if her future should include Spinner. She then decides that she needs him and the two reconcile. *Trina gets engaged to Jimmy. *Both Conner and K.C. ask Clare to the dance, but she really wants to go with K.C. They dance but she tells him she's not ready for a relationship. *Alli Bhandari gets her first kiss from Johnny DiMarco. *Riley Stavros has been taking steroids to improve his game during football, he also hopes it will make him straight. He later meets his old friend Nathan in The Ravine, the two hook-up. *To prove he's not gay Riley also goes out on a date with Anya MacPherson. After an awkward kiss Anya tells him shes not over Sav Bhandari. Later Riley beats up Sav, which gets him suspended and Peter tells him steroids will not make him straight and Riley reluctantly agrees. *The Shep calls Clare Edwards a "little bitch" on video and that video is shown during his "Principal Of The Year Award Ceremony," he is then sent to sensitivity training. *Connor Deslauriers is diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome. *Sav invites Anya to dinner at his home, but Sav's parents tell her that he will need to marry a Muslim girl when he is older. Sav tells them he will not stop seeing Anya. *Alli starts an "I Hate Holly J." group on the website Facerange. When nasty turns to hateful and then to threatening, Alli is suspended from school and questioned by the police. Holly J. refuses to go back to Degrassi, and Alli is forced to apologize. After Anya talks to Holly J, Holly J. decides to go back to Degrassi. November *Manny Santos begins dating her drama professor, Mick. *Jane has repressed memories of her father's sexual abuse. *Leia makes up lies to try and fit in with Danny's friends. Danny tells her she doesn't need to lie to people to impress them. *Clare decides to ditch her private school uniform and starts to wear her sister Darcy's clothes. *Emma starts doing pot to get rid of her "plain girl" image. After ingesting marijuana brownies and forgetting to take her insulin, Becca goes into a diabetic coma and has to be taken to the hospital. While in class, Emma learns that the campus cops are doing room searches. She calls Kelly to get rid of the marijuana brownies. When Kelly is leaving the room, he runs into campus cops and they find the marijuana brownies. He gets kicked out of the dorm but is still allowed to go to school. December *Alli loses her virginity to Johnny and regrets it. *Mia is having trouble balancing modeling and school. She then decides to drop-out of school, but her mom convinces her to go back. *Clare and K.C. share their first kiss, marking the start of their relationship. *Holly J. and Spinner are held at gunpoint at The Dot by a former Lakehurst High School student. Spinner is shot accidentally by the former student, and in panic Holly J. reveals her feelings for Spinner. Holly J. then convinces the former student to let them go. Spinner is then rushed to the hospital and survives. *Ellie's father returns from Afghanistan with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. *Manny Santos auditions for the lead role in "Mewsical High", Jason Mewes directorial debut. But bombs the audition due to her verbally abusive boyfriend Mick. The part then goes to Paige Michalchuk. *Paige quits her job as Hailey Motel's assistant, due to her winning the lead role in "Mewsical High". *Peter's band Stüdz wins the role as the Mewsical High Band, but they then loses it when Peter punches the male-lead Michael Ray. *Manny travels with Jay, Peter, Mia, Danny and Sav to L.A. *Marco and Ellie visit Paige in Hollywood. *Ellie runs into Craig in L.A. and the two reconnect. *Marco discovers Ellie's father is back, he says she needs to go see him. She gets angry and decides to stay with Craig, she then discovers he has a girlfriend. *Ellie, misunderstanding the situation, tries to drown herself in the ocean, but she is saved by Craig and Marco. *Paige becomes a Hollywood Diva and loses her part in the film. She then slaps Marco, who then leaves with Ellie so she can go see her father back in Toronto. *Ellie and Craig share a kiss at the airport. *Paige trips on the red carpet while at movie premiere and breaks her leg when she see's Manny. Paige then helps Manny and The Stüdz win their roles back in "Mewsical High". Paige then becomes Jason Mewes's assistant. *Ellie arrives back in Toronto along with Marco and goes to see her father. When she sees him, she breaks down and cries. *Manny and Jay get back together. Jay then drives the bus back to Toronto. 2008 January *Declan Coyne and Fiona Coyne enroll at Degrassi Community School. *Jenna Middleton and Dave Turner enroll at Degrassi Community School. *Peter Stone experiments with the drug methamphetamine and becomes the causation of his breakup with Mia. *Mia Jones becomes the new euro fresh face and moves to Paris, France. *Daphne Hatzilakos returns to Toronto to look out for her son Peter. *Ms. Hatzilakos returns as principal of Degrassi Community School, freeing the school of The Shep and his antics. *Alli Bhandari sends naked photos to Johnny DiMarco over texting, Johnny later sends the photos to Bruce the Moose and the phone is confiscated and the photos are deleted, Alli and Johnny then break-up. *Riley Stavros begins dating Fiona Coyne, to cover up the fact he's gay. *Riley runs into his old friend at The Breakroom while on a date with Fiona, he asks why Riley hasn't been calling him and Riley runs out of the place with Fiona. *Jane Vaughn begins cheating on Spinner with Declan Coyne. *Manny Santos gives Jane advice on how to choose the right guy. *Peter gives Spinner his old apartment as he feels he can't be alone while getting help with his drug problem. *Jane joins Stüdz as the new lead singer and the band is renamed Janie & The Studs. *K.C. Guthrie screws up during a basketball game and trashes the locker room due to him thinking he sucks, he says he's going to quit the team but the new coach convinces him not to, and him and KC bond. February *Alli discovers that she wasn't Johnny's first when he tells her he found a wart on his genitals. *Alli worries she has HPV and confides in Jenna Middleton, who is very supportive and brings her to the free clinic to get diagnosed. *Alli and Jenna try to get revenge on Johnny by broadcasting to the school a conversation where he tells Jenna that he has an STD. The plan didn't work out; Johnny instead confesses that 'Alli is the only girl that he wants'. *Later, he tells Alli that even though he's slept with other girls, she's the first that he's truly cared about. Even so, Alli tells Johnny she can't be with someone she cannot trust. *Holly J. Sinclair and Jane team up for a school project; they start a very successful babysitting business for it. *Holly J. discovers Jane kissing Declan. She confronts Jane and tells her to pick Spinner over Declan or things won't end well. *Jane takes Holly J.'s advice and breaks it off with Declan and Jane and Holly J.'s friendship becomes stronger when Holly J. decides to keep her secret. March *Riley attempts to sleep with Fiona to quash rumors that he's gay, but she rejects him because she suspects he's gay he then kicks her out. *At the school carnival Riley tries to kiss Chantay Black, but doing so causes a lot of attention. Later Riley's lifeguard teacher confronts him about the incident and asks if he's gay, that gets Riley mad and he punches him which the head of the LGBT club Larissa see's and she reports it to Ms. Hatzilakos. *Riley decides he wants to make himself straight especially since he is having trouble with his anger, Fiona "breaks up" with him because of the way he is acting and he gets kicked out of his lifeguard class, in the end he realizes he can't fight his being gay and eventually is able to accept his sexuality, but decides to keep his sexual orientation a secret until he's finished high school. *During Matchmaker week at Degrassi, Declan's not interested in a serious relationship. But when he sets his sights on Holly J. as his next romantic victim, he is surprised to find she's immune to his charms. He tries hard to woo her over, using every means available, from money and power to his sister and internet for information mining. Eventually, he wins her over by merely wanting to spend time with her on Friday night babysitting while everyone else is having fun. *Chantay convinces Leia to break up with Danny telling her he'll come crawling back, but instead he turns his interests to Chantay and the two begin dating. April *Holly J. and Declan are officially a couple but Holly J.'s busy schedule conflicts with their relationship. Although they have a few bumps in their relationship they continue seeing each other. *Dave and Connor's friendship is strained as Dave tries to improve his popularity among the basketball team. After seeing the other players openly mock him, Dave stands up for Connor. *KC is living the high school dream on the basketball team, which made it to the provincial finals and he finally has a mentor who gets him – Coach Carson. The only person raining on his parade is his girlfriend Clare, and since they've been growing apart. The coach encourages KC to break up with Clare and go after Jenna, which is exactly what he does. *With the final basketball game approaching, pressure is at an all-time high and Coach Carson has really taken KC under his wing. After spending some one-on-one time with Carson, KC begins to question whether their relationship is appropriate. KC eventually reports the coach to the Principal and shows them the gun the coach keeps in his car. *Marco returns to Degrassi to complete a teacher's placement. *Declan has become Mr. High School – producing the musical, dating student council president Holly J. – and his sister Fiona can't help but make fun of him. To Declan's surprise, Fiona takes his advice to get involved and auditions for the musical. Sav and Anya don't think Fiona has the chops for it, but Declan won't hear it. Eventually Declan tells Fiona that she's not right for the job. Chantay gets the part and Fiona becomes the costume designer for the musical. *Emma returns to Degrassi, along with Kelly to promote the Re-Cycle Project. *Kelly leaves Emma and the Re-Cycle Project and breaks up with her due to her controlling personality. *Emma admits that she has dropped out of Smithdale during a presentation at Degrassi Community School, she decides to stay out of Smithdale for now and continue the Re-Cycle Project. *Liberty joins a sorority, and Manny goes back to Hollywood. *Eli's ex-girlfriend, Julia, dies in a car crash. May *Peter opens a music club above The Dot called "Above The Dot". *Sav's arranged wife, Farrah, pays a visit to Toronto, causing friction between Sav and Anya with the spring formal approaching. *Sav must take Anya to the spring formal, with Farrah tagging along. During the dance Anya has a confrontation with Farrah in the bathroom, after the confrontation Anya decides to have sex with Sav in the limo, without protection, in order to claim him. *Anya fears of the complications of her choice to have sex with no protection, when she admits this to Sav he makes her take the morning after pill, later during class he dumps her, saying he can't trust her anymore. *Johnny attempts to ask an older college girl to the formal, but he is rejected. *Alli and Dave form a friendship, which Johnny teases her for. *Clare Edwards begins having sexy vampire dreams about Declan Coyne, so to get her feelings out she writes fan-fiction. Later on, she kisses Declan's neck, she then has a talk with Holly J. Sinclair, who tells her to keep writing. June *Riley Stavros begins dating Zane Park. *Clare has a confrontation with K.C. Guthrie and Jenna Middleton. *Declan Coyne learns he will be moving back to New York City. Although he works out a plan, and he gets Holly J. a TVM internship in New York City. *Jane Vaughn, Danny Van Zandt, Peter Stone and Johnny DiMarco graduate from Degrassi Community School. *Emma Nelson returns to Toronto, and gets a job at The Dot. *Manny Santos returns from LA for a summer Toronto, with her boyfriend Jay Hogart. *Spinner Mason finds out Jane cheated on him with Declan Coyne, he then punches Declan and dumps Jane; Jane decides to go to New York City with Holly J., Declan and Fiona. *The Dot sets on fire and an explosion occurs there. No one is injured. *Former Degrassi students Emma Nelson and Gavin "Spinner" Mason get married. Also, former students Manny Santos, Liberty Van Zandt, Jay Hogart attend the wedding. 2010 (Retconned) September *The new school year begins. *Eli Goldsworthy, Drew Torres, Adam Torres, and Bianca DeSousa enroll into Degrassi. * Sav Bhandari wins the student council election and becomes the student body president by a margin of 17 votes against his rival Holly J. Sinclair. October *Sav and Holly J. start dating. *Jenna Middleton finds out she's pregnant with KC Guthrie's baby. *K.C. dumps Jenna, not wanting to become a parent at age 15. November *Adam Torres' shocking transgender secret is finally revealed after trying to hook up with Bianca. *Anya finds out her mom has cancer. December *Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards start dating. *Riley Stavros finally comes out of the closet and his relationship with Zane Park becomes official. *Sav and Holly J. decide on a school event "A Night in Vegas" to mark the beginning of their winter break. *Fitz brings a knife to the dance. *Drew cheats on Alli with Bianca. *The school goes on lockdown. 2011 January *The new semester starts, bringing a major crackdown. Among other things, students are now forced to wear uniforms. *Alli gets into a fight with Bianca, and gets suspended. Her parents find out about her record, and she loses all the trust her parents had in her. *Alli makes the decision to leave Degrassi, and says goodbye to Clare. *Declan returns to Degrassi in an attempt to win Holly J. back, and the two sleep together. *Holly J. reveals she didn't want things to go as far as they did with Declan, and they part ways. *Clare and Darcy Edwards' parents announce they are getting divorced. *Clare and Adam find out Eli is a hoarder. *Jenna believes Sav is into her, and shares a kiss with him. *Sav explains he's not into Jenna, and Holly J. reveals her affair with Declan causing the two to breakup. *Jenna and K.C. get back together after revealing he still loves her. *Adam's secret party is a success, but Fiona doesn't show up. *Holly J. and Sav work things out, and get back together. February *Fiona gets casted as the lead along with Adam for the school play. *Fiona and Adam start dating. *Adam comes out to Fiona as a FTM. *Anya finds out that her mom's cancer in remission. *Anya starts dating Dr. Chris. *Fiona enters rehab for her alcohol addiction. *Dr. Chris finds out Anya's age. *Rumor gets out about what Drew did in the Boiler Room with Bianca and girls finds him 'gross by association'. *Drew, seeing no other option, starts a relationship with Bianca. *Boys Basketball team makes Semi-Finals. *Boys Basketball team makes Finals. *Drew gets high on 'shrooms during Finals. *Riley comes out to his mom. *Boys' Basketball team lose Finals. March *Fitz gets released from juvy. *Alli runs away from home. *Eli teaches Clare to drive Morty. *Drew joins a band with Sav. *Eli enters gothic tales comic book competition. *Fitz gets employed at The Dot. *Fitz earns Clare's forgiveness. *Alli goes to see Johnny. *Wesley trys to break a world record and fails but he gets a girlfriend named Hannah. *Holly J. finds out that she has a streptococcal infection. April *Alli returns to Degrassi with her parents forgiveness and helps people study for a test which earns them a dance. *Eli's story 'Stalker/Angel' gets published in Gothic Tales. *Fiona comes out to Anya. *Bullfrog celebrates his birthday. *Clare takes a breather from Eli. *Eli crashes Morty to get Clare's attention. *Jenna gives birth to her and K.C.'s child. *Degrassi hosts its first night dance since 'A Night in Vegas'. *Holly J. breaks up with Sav. *Clare breaks up with Eli. *At a Keke Palmer concert, Bianca's ex-boyfriend, Anson was stalking her and attempted to rape her. Then Anson and Drew got into a fight leading Bianca to hit Anson in the head with a cinder block, killing him. May *Holly J. finds out she's adopted. *Anya starts doing cocaine. *Vince sneaks into prom with a gun, and fires 2 shots. *Adam Torres gets shot in the shoulder. *Vince is sent to Jail. September *Tori Santamaria, Maya Matlin, Zig Novak, and Tristan Milligan enroll into Degrassi. Category:Events